Mephit
(Elemental servants) CR3 Small Outsider (Extraplanar, Element varies, Mephit) Initiative: +6 Senses: Darkvision 60ft, Perception +6 DEFENSE ACs: KAC: 17 EAC: 19 CMan: 25 (+2 Dex, +5/7 Natural armor) Powerfield: '''Mephit (2 Churchill)-class, Temp HP 2, FH 2 '''HP: 25, Fast Healing 2 (conditions varies) DR 5/magic Fort: +2 Ref: +5 Will: +3 OFFENSE Speed: 30ft, Fly 40ft (Average) Attack '(melee): 2 Claws +5 (1D4+4 Kinetic (Slashing)) OR By weapon (see description) '''Attack '(ranged): Various form of Energy pistols +6 (1D4+3 Energy (Varies), 30ft) (See description) 'Special attack: '''Breath Weapon (15 foot cone, effect based on type of Mephit, Reflex D13 save for 1/2 damage) '''Spell-like abilities: '(CL 6th) 1/day -- Summon (Level 2, Mephit of the same type 25% or Mephit of associated type 25%) ''Statistics'' STR +1 DEX +2 CON +1 INT -2 WIS +0 CHA +2 '''Feats: Improved Initiative, Skill Synergy (One skill, Mysticism) Skill: Acrobatics +8, Bluff +8, Mysticism +6, One skill between (+6,+8, +9 or +10), Perception +6, Stealth +8 Special Abilities Breath Weapon '''(su): All mephits are able to breath out a cone of a particular element to damage its opponents every 1D4 rounds. The DC to resist this attack is based on Constitution and includes a bonus of +1 from the racial bonuses of the Mephits. Description While semi-sentient Elementals make up a lot of the population of the various elemental planes, it is the mephit which hold the entire political and social structure of the planes. Extremely numerous and hard-working, those small elemental beings, attuned to either one of the element or transitional element, do all the menial work for the genies and other beings of the Elemental plane. In a genie city, mephits run errands for their masters, who reward them with simple gifts and steady payments. Even the Efreeti realize that enslaving the mephits would be a bad idea because if they were to rebel, it could cause their entire empire to fall apart. Mephits stand between 3 and a half to 4 foot tall and weigh between 30 and 50 pounds, mostly depending on the type. They are humanoid in shape, with long membranes growing from their arms to their lower back to form a wingsuit-like shape allowing them to fly. They rarely wear clothes outside of a belt which carries their tools and weapons and headgear, with ball and flat caps being pretty popular. On their downtime, many mephits like to go to various clubs and bars, drinking and gambling their profits away, along with watching sport broadcasts from the Prime Material plane, the more violent the better. Gridiron football and hockey, along with mixed martial arts and Baal'Kadar tournaments, are generally playing in those mephit dive bars. Mephits rarely serve in the genie military force outside of menial tasks like running messages or acting as support crew on combat ships. Mephits are quite dangerous, especially in large number, but they are no match for the larger elemental creatures. On the Prime Material plane, most people who meet mephit sees them with one of their elemental patron or as part of a task given to them by their employer. Some sorcerers and mystics summon mephit to serve them as well, but one should be wary of doing so, as the creature will expect similar treatment as they would from their Elemental overlords, including regular payments, for their work. Tactics On their own, mephits would much rather avoid conflicts, generally negotiating for their release or to avoid physical harm. It's not that mephits are cowardly, but they are very pragmatic in that regard: if they live, they can keep working and getting rewarded. Often enough, the lone mephit will trade either knowledge or simple, physical service for their survival. The problem starts once mephits start outnumbering their potential attackers, especially if they can gate in more of their allies using their spell-like ability. At that point, they will start harassing their would be attacker to have them retreat and leave them alone, using their breath weapons by carefully positioning themselves to damage as many targets as possible. Many mephit types also have other magical abilities which they will use in conjunction with this to overpower their foes. They will generally not chase their enemies down to destroy them, preferring to simply be left alone with their task. While most mephit rely on their own claws in melee combat, most of them carry a small sidearm which emits a type of elemental damage, generally based on their own elemental type (Lightning for Air-associated, Fire for Fire-associated, Cold for Water-associated and Acid for Ground-based) Air Mephit Whimsical and prone to distraction, Air Mephits are commonly seen in service of Djinni. Large groups of air mephit repair ships from the outside or bring messages from one outpost to another. Many of them have the Engineering skill. * '''Fast Healing: Air Mephit only heal quickly while in gusty and windy areas. * Speed: 'Fly 60ft. (Perfect) * '''Breath Weapon: '''A cone of sand and grit pushed at extremely high speed, dealing 1D8+3 Kinetic (Slashing) damage. * '''Spell-like abilities: '[http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/b/blur/ Blur] 1/hour, ''Gust of Wind ''1/day Dust Mephit Rather irritating and persistent, some sentient beings say those mephit behave like little children with incessant questions. Their mental acuity makes them good researchers and lab assistants. Many of them have either the Life Science or Physical Science skill. * '''Fast Healing: '''Dust Mephit only heal quickly while in an environment where a lot of dust is found. * '''Fly: '''Fly 50ft. (Perfect) * '''Breath Weapon: '''These mephit can emit a cone-shaped cloud of dust, which deals 1D4+3 Kinetic (Slashing) damage and causes the creatures which fail their saving throws to be blinded for 1D3 rounds. * '''Spell-like abilities: ''Blur'' 1/hour, Wind Wall 1/day Earth Mephit Hard-working and rather humorless, Earth mephits are the best friends of many a Shaitan, which shares much of their natural tendencies. Many of them work as miners or refiner, a work which they find incredibly rewarding. Many of them have either the Profession (Miner) skill or Engineering skill. * Fast Healing: '''Earth Mephit only work while they are underground. Note that the inside of an asteroid is considered underground. * '''Breath Weapon: Earth mephit can spit out a cone of gravel, which deals 1D8+3 Kinetic (Bashing) damage. * Change Size: 'One per day, an earth mephit can grow to much larger size. When they use this ability, they become Medium sized creature, and their claw damage increases by 1 dice class. * '''Spell-like abilites: '''Soften Earth and Stone'' 1/day Fire Mephit Quick to anger and petty, fire mephits share a lot of similarities with their Efreet employers, and they are generally quick to remind the slaves of their superior status. Many of them become slave-drivers or shift workers in factories. They often have the Engineering or Intimidate skill. * '''Fast Healing: '''Fire mephits can recover quickly as long as they are in contact with fire. Fun fact, shooting a Fire mephit with a laser weapon counts as them being in contact with fire. * '''Immune: '''Fire * '''Weakness: '''Vulnerable to Cold (1.5 times damage) * '''Breath Weapon: '''A cone of flame which deals 1D6+3 Energy (Fire) damage and causes 1D3 burn damage. A successful save prevents the burn damage. * '''Scorching Ray: '''Once per hour, a Fire mephit can shoot a scorching ray at a range of up to 100ft, with an attack bonus of +6 dealing 4D6 Energy (Fire) damage. Ice Mephit Rather cruel and distant, Ice mephits do not fit in with most Djinni or Marid which populates their Demi-elemental plane, but strangely, they have a fondness for serving Efreeti masters. Many of them become cooks or work in quality control in factories. Those who do generally have the Profession (Cook or Inspector) skill. * '''Fast Healing: Ice mephits heal wounds rather rapidly when in an area that is below freezing. This includes when they are hit by weapons which deals Cold damage. * Immune: 'Cold * '''Weakness: '''Vulnerable to Fire (1.5 times damage) * '''Breath Weapon: '''These mephits can breath out a cone of supercooled air, dealing 1D4+3 Energy (Cold) damage and making living creatures Sickened for 1D3 round. A successful Reflex save prevents the sickening effect. * '''Freezing Ray: ' Once per hour, an Ice mephit can shoot a bolt of acid at a range of 100ft, with an attack bonus of +6 dealing 4D6 Energy (Cold) damage. Magma Mephit Dim-witted yet adaptative, Magma mephits are no friend of the Efreeti, much preferring to toil under the guidance of a shaitan or a marid, surprisingly enough. They love menial labour such as janitorial work or simple factory work. They generally gain the Profession (Labourer) skill. * 'Fast Healing: '''This ability only functions while in contact with lava, magma or molten matter in general. * '''Immune: '''Fire * '''Weakness: '''Vulnerability to Cold (1.5 times damage) * '''Breath weapon: '''A burp of magma and molten rock which deals 1D8+3 Energy (Fire) damage. * '''Magma Form '(Su): Once per hour for a 10 minute period as a swift action, the magma mephit can turn into a puddle of magma 3 feet in diameter and about 6 inches thick. Their DR becomes 20/Magic or Cold and it cannot use any other action then the move action, with its speed falling to 10ft. It can pass through various openings and cracks. Anything which enters in contact with this form takes 1D6 Energy (fire) damage. * '''Spell-like ability: ''Pyrotechnics'' 1/day Mud Mephit Slow to act and rather disgusting, mud mephits are still extremely hard worker. They make good guards or warehouse workers. They often gain the Intimidate or Profession (Labourer) skill. * 'Fast Healing: '''Only works in wet or muddy environment. * '''Speed: '''Swim 30ft * '''Breath weapon: '''A cone of slime which cause 1D4+3 Energy (acid) damage, along with 1D4 burning damage. A successful Reflex save prevents the burning damage as well. * '''Acid Arrow: '''Once per hour, an Ice mephit can shoot a freezing ray at a range of 100ft, with an attack bonus of +6 dealing 4D6 Energy (Acid) damage. Salt Mephit Courageous and quick-witted, salt mephit are a great help to almost all of genie-kind. They make great security guard or crew on spaceships. They often gain the Intimidate or Diplomacy skill. * '''Fast Healing: ' Salt mephits are able to recover quickly while they are in arid environments. * 'Speed: '''Burrow 20ft. * '''Breath Weapon: '''Those creatures can breathe out a cone of sharp salt crystals dealing 1D4+3 Kinetic (Slashing) damage. Creatures affected are sickened for 1D3 rounds. A successful reflex save will prevent the sickened effect. * '''Dehydrate '(Su): Once per day, these mephits can draw all the moisture out of an area of 20 feet centered on itself. Any living creatures or creatures which requires moisture to function properly take 2D8 points of damage, which can be halved with a successful Fortitude DC 14 saves. Plants and aquatic creatures are especially weak to this effect and suffer a -2 to their saving throws. Steam Mephit Rather brash and overconfident, steam mephit care very little for the feelings of other, but they are great at doing meticulous tasks. Many of them are employed as field surgeons or as mechanics. They generally have the Engineering or Medecine skill. * 'Fast Healing: '''Boiling water and steam allows a Steam Mephit to heal very quickly. * '''Immune: '''Fire * '''Weakness: '''Vulnerability to Cold (1.5 times damage) * '''Breath Weapon: '''A cone of scalding water and steam can come out of this creature's mouth, dealing 1D4+3 Energy (Fire) damage, dealing 1D4 Burn damage as well. A successful Reflex save prevents the burn damage. * '''Boiling Cloud '(Su): Once per day, these mephits can create a cloud of boiling water out of an area of 20 feet centered on itself. Any living creatures or creatures which requires moisture to function properly take 2D8 points of damage, which can be halved with a successful Fortitude DC 14 saves. Water Mephit Practical jokers, water mephits distract a lot of genies, especially marid, with careful choregraphies and slapstick comedy. Many of them have the Sense Motive or Diplomacy skill. * 'Fast Healing: '''This ability only works while underwater. Underwater bases do not count in this case, as they need to be in contact with water for this to work. * '''Speed: '''Swim 30ft. * '''Breath weapon: ' A cone of acidic water which deals 1D8+3 Energy (Acid) damage. * 'Acid Arrow: '''Once per hour, a Water mephit can shoot a bolt of acid at a range of 100ft, with an attack bonus of +6 dealing 4D6 Energy (Acid) damage * '''Spell-like ability: 'Blur 1/hour. The Mephit Trans-planar Union As all mephit work for various masters and patrons throughout the Elemental Realms, they have also built a large support network for their own kind to help the kind of situations where their numbers would make a difference. Negotiations with Genies and other beings would be hard for a single mephit to do, but when about a hundred of them ask for a raise at the same time, even the most stubborn of shaitan has to listen. The threat of a global strike by the mephits is also a grave reminder of just how important those little beings are for the global health of the Elemental Planes. Every mephit has to pay a small amount of their salary to the union, but they are protected by the union in regards to their salaries, their working conditions (including having 8 to 10 hours work days with paid breaks and lunch) and work safety. Even mephits serving in the various militaries have rights other beings do not have in the elemental realms. If any mephit were to be summoned in the prime material plane, they often show standard contracts of service to their summoner, and a bad summoner might actually have to deal with a visit from a union boss and his "associates". Mephit Union Boss As the Trans-planar union unites all the mephits, there is a need for a few mephits to take care of union business and be leaders for their kind. Older and more experienced then most of their brothers, they can stand up to much tougher elemental creatures due to their leadership abilities and negotiating skills. A Union boss is generally escorted by 2D4 mephit of allied types along with 1 medium or large elemental of its type, as an enforcer. Those mephit generally have class levels in Envoy, Mystic or Technomancers along which much higher intelligence (in the +1 to +2 range) along with higher charisma (in the +3 range). To rapidly create a Union Boss, apply the Advanced Simple template (see Pathfinder Bestiary Appendix) to a regular mephit and double the number of times a Mephit can use each of its abilities. You also double the damage dealt by their breath weapons.Category:Monster Category:Supernatural Category:Genie